In the field of hydrocarbon fluid production from a wellbore it is generally required to seal the annular space between a production conduit extending into the wellbore and a surrounding casing or liner, or between the wellbore wall and the casing or liner. Various types of packers have been applied to provide such sealing functionality. Conventional packers generally are pre-fitted to tubular element sections, often referred to as “subs”, which are to be included in the tubular element. Thus in assembling the tubular element it will be required to incorporate the tubular sections to which the packers are pre-fitted, into the tubular element at selected locations in accordance with the wellbore depth where such packers are to be finally installed. However it has been experienced that the number of required packers, and the depths where these are to be installed, may not become apparent until during assembly and installation of the tubular element into the wellbore. Once the tubular element (or a portion thereof) has been assembled there is a reduced flexibility in setting the packers at the desired wellbore depths. Furthermore, pre-fitted packers generally need to be assembled to the respective tubular sub in a dedicated workshop remote from the wellbore site. Such remote assembly may further reduce the flexibility in applying packers to the tubular element during assembly thereof at the wellbore site, in view of the required logistics.